


Потерянные

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Het, Mini, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жан и Микаса потерялись. Где же они и что с ними случилось?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерянные

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на SnK Games  
> Бета: Кристал.  
> Предупреждения: смерти персонажей

Ее ладони пахнут земляникой, Жан собрал столько ягод, сколько сумел унести в пригоршне, и Микаса запила ужин водой из ручья. 

— Давай снова заберемся повыше? — говорит Жан, когда Микаса прижимается к стволу спиной. 

Она кивает. В прошлый раз у них получилось забраться на нижнюю ветку, Жан принес какую-то корягу, подсадил Микасу, да и деревья тут были пониже. 

— Почему их нет? — спрашивает она в сотый раз, и Жан пожимает плечами. 

— Не знаю.  
Ветер треплет волосы Микасы, пыль и земля — на ее щеках и шее. Жан бы никогда не осмелился прикоснуться к ней раньше, но теперь, когда они уже третий день бродят по лесу вдвоем, невесть где, потерянные и оторванные от основного отряда, он не боится. Проводит пальцами по коже. Всё еще нежная, как шелк, и горячая. Микаса вздрагивает всем телом и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Где титаны? Где отряд? Где Эрен? — повторяет она свои вопросы. Жан обнимает ее за плечи и прижимает к себе. Микаса не сопротивляется. Он утыкается носом ей в волосы, вдыхает запах земляники, листьев и крови. Почему ее волосы пахнут кровью?

— Не знаю, но узнаю, обязательно, — убеждает он. Уверенности в голосе чересчур много, так много, что Микаса высвобождается и качает головой. 

— Жан, ты хотя бы помнишь, где стена? Куда мы идем?

Жан почти чувствует, как его лицо вытягивается. Страх наползает со спины, пробирается между лопаток холодными струями. Ледяным камнем ворочается в животе. 

— Стена там, — показывает он туда, куда, как ему кажется, надо. Но убежденности нет, ни в чём. Даже в том, что он — это он. А Микаса — не мираж. Ее глаза темнеют.

— Хорошо, — она поднимается на ноги. Умывается, пьет, а потом поворачивается к дереву. Ветка высоко, но ствол выщерблен, и можно залезть. — Эрен должен искать нас.

Ее слова и само это имя словно бьют под дых. Не место и не время злиться, но Жан всё равно злится. Он залезает следом за Микасой на широкую ветку. Она укладывается на бок, поближе к стволу. Жан ложится рядом; они спят по очереди. И конечно, Микаса закрывает глаза первой. В животе урчит от голода, еды маловато, но она есть — кролики, рыба. Микаса умеет высекать искру из камня. 

Жан поворачивается и, не обращая внимания на урчание, рассматривает ее. Черные ресницы на белой коже, губы алые, румянец на скулах. Когда Жан вот так изучает ее, он забывает, что они потерялись в землях титанов, все мысли выметает из головы, остается только горячая пульсация внутри, болезненная и сладкая. Сердце сжимается, Жан убирает прядь волос за ее маленькое аккуратное ухо. Ночь прохладная, но ему жарко. Третья ночь в лесу. Что будет завтра, он не знает, возможно, ему придется расстаться с жизнью, защищая ее. И ему не жалко, он не усомнится. Но раз так, будь что будет. Он наклоняется и целует ее мочку. Микаса приоткрывает губы, продолжая дышать глубоко и ровно. Жан прижимается к ней и касается носом шеи, потом проводит по ней языком. Пусть теперь она убьет его.  
Но Микаса не убивает. 

Жан ведет ладонью по ее бедру, зажмуривается, задержав дыхание. Пульсация усиливается, сердце колотится в паху, так что Жан едва не стонет. 

Микаса стискивает его руку. У нее жесткие пальцы, хватка стальная. Жан распахивает глаза и открывает рот, чтобы оправдаться, но Микаса не дает. Двигает бедрами, и слова оправдания застревают глубоко в горле. 

Микаса тянет его руку ниже, судорожно выдыхает, ее губы кривятся. Жан бы подумал, что она собирается заплакать, если бы не влага между бедер, которой касаются его пальцы под оборванными форменными штанами. 

Жан стонет Микасе в ухо, целует ее шею и плечо, подчиняется движениям ее руки, пока она трется ягодицами о его пах. Перед глазами темнеет и кружится, в голове грохочет сердце, удар за ударом. Микаса всхлипывает и замирает в его руках. 

Жан дрожит, он не может остановиться, тянет ее к себе, переворачивает, ложится сверху. Ее грудь пахнет древесной корой, Жан обхватывает губами сосок, вжимается между разведенными коленями. 

Потом, когда всё заканчивается, Микаса смотрит на него пустыми глазами и поворачивается спиной.

— Спи. Завтра мы должны выйти из леса и нагнать Эрена. Я покараулю.

Жан несколько секунд смотрит на ее затылок. 

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит он, и голос звучит неожиданно громко. Микаса не поворачивается.

— Мне надо найти Эрена. Тогда я смогу тебе ответить.

Жан стискивает кулаки, так что отросшие ногти впиваются в кожу. Ложится на спину, глядя в темное небо между кронами, и не замечает, как засыпает. 

Во сне под ногами мелькает земля, он бежит, падает, земля в крови, стволы, трава, даже небо — в крови. Кровь пахнет металлом. 

— Жан!

Жан резко садится, успевая услышать эхо своего собственного крика. 

— Жан, я вспомнила. С нами же была Анни. Мы везли Анни, чтобы…

— Было что предъявить нашим врагам…

— Точно…

Микаса закрывает рот ладонью. Брови поднимаются, единственная слезинка падает с ресниц на щеку. Жан вытирает ее пальцами.

— Нет, вряд ли Анни вырвалась, этого не может быть, — уверенно говорит он. Микаса медленно убирает руку от лица.

— Ты кричал во сне, — вдруг говорит она. Берет его за руку. Жан бросает взгляд на свою ладонь. Вчера он до крови поранился ногтями, но теперь кожа гладкая. Сердце на мгновение замирает. Жан сглатывает. Да ладно, просто ночью ему показалось, что ранки глубокие. Объяснение звучит убедительно и успокаивает. 

Микаса засыпает, и на этот раз Жан сторожит ее сон. 

 

Утром они спускаются с дерева и идут дальше. На этот раз выбирают верное направление. «Почему? — спрашивает себя Жан, — ты так уверен?» Ответ простой — всё тут кажется ему смутно знакомым, как будто он уже был тут раньше. Или может, видел во сне?

Они идут медленно, медленнее и медленнее с каждым шагом, словно что-то тянет их к земле. Небо синее, звенит мошкара вокруг, солнце светит, но Жану становится холодно. Впереди между деревьями видно зазоры — опушка, поляна? Только Жан вдруг понимает, что не хочет знать, что там. 

Микаса хватает его за руку и тащит вперед. Он хочет удержать ее, остановить, но разве Микасу удержишь? Они почти бегут друг за другом и врываются на поляну, в освещенный солнцем круг.

Сначала Жан видит титанов. Один лежит, другой стоит, пошатываясь на тонких ножках, среди деревьев на другой стороне поляны еще пара. И еще. А потом взгляд его падает на траву, на куртки разведотряда, на распухшие трупы, на ноги и руки. Рука Микасы выскальзывает из пальцев. Не обращая внимания на титанов, она бросается к телам, бегает между ними, подхватывает оторванные головы, где головы вообще есть, и бормочет:

— Эрен! Эрен!

Она поднимает за плечи тело со светлыми волосами, кажется, они отросли. 

— Армин! — Микаса всхлипывает, несколько секунд держит его, потом бережно опускает и идет дальше. Она называет имена каждого из отряда Ривая. Кроме Эрена и Анни. 

А Жан ходит за ней и следит за титанами. Сначала они как будто их не замечают, но постепенно один за другим поворачивают головы. 

— Микаса! — в отчаянии стонет Жан, пытаясь увести ее с поляны, пока титаны просто наблюдают. Микаса сбрасывает его руку. 

— Не уйду без Эрена! — цедит она ему в лицо. И тут первый титан бросается на них. У Жана нет привода, нет мечей, нет ничего. Он просто стоит и смотрит, пустой, заледеневший. Титан выбрасывает вперед руку, пальцы сжимаются вокруг Микасы, она тонет в кулаке.

— Микаса! Отпусти ее, сука! — орет Жан, глубоко вонзая ногти в ладони.

Он плохо помнит потом, что происходит дальше. Кажется, он возносится к облакам, обретая новое тело, сильное, выносливое. Он бьет титана, одного, потом другого, сминает их тупые рожи кулаками, точными ударами, в правильной стойке. Он хочет убивать снова и снова, хочет уничтожить их всех. Он не чувствует боли, не чувствует страха, даже когда падает. Он во сне. На этот раз его сон прекрасен. 

Ему снится, что Микаса тащит его из горячего студня. Снится, что обнимает и прижимает его голову к груди. Жан чувствует во сне — или это не сон? — как внутри Микасы зарождается Голос. И она приказывает титанам — оглушительно громко — прочь отсюда. 

И титаны слушаются. 

И Жан погружается в сон без сновидений.

 

Когда он открывает глаза, Микаса сидит рядом с ним. Он приподнимается на локте. У нее в руках — красный шарф, подарок Эрена. Микаса утыкается лицом в ткань, ее плечи вздрагивают.

— Ты нашла его? — хрипит Жан, потому что во рту пересохло. Микаса дергается и оборачивается к нему.

— Да, — шепчет она и роняет шарф на траву. 

— И где он? Где тело? — Жан щурится, стараясь не потерять из виду ее лицо, но картинка всё время плывет.

Микаса прижимает ладонь к своему животу.

— Здесь, — отвечает она.

Жан молчит. Воспоминания, разрозненные и перепутанные, вспыхивают в голове одно за другим. Ривай отправил Жана и Микасу на разведку в лес. И там с ними что-то сделали, Жан не помнил лиц тех, кого они встретили. Потом — кровь и бойня. А потом — он снова стал человеком. 

— Я съел Анни?

Микаса кивает.

— А Эрен дал мне съесть себя. Чтобы я снова стала человеком. 

Она поднимается, подхватывает шарф и обматывает вокруг шеи. 

— Мы найдем их, тех, кто превратил нас в уродов, найдем и уничтожим.

Жан тоже поднимается. Он вовсе не уверен, что Микаса права, что не их самих уничтожат. Но он последует за ней, куда бы она ни позвала. 

Микаса уходит в лес широкими шагами. Шарф мелькает красным пятном впереди. Жан бежит догонять.


End file.
